


The Perfect Spot to Learn

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: The students of the private school Cas is working at are involved in some very dangerous activity and Cas is the only one who can help! or: the school principal should maybe relax a bit.





	The Perfect Spot to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 11 prompt: "sledding races"  
> Square #25 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "teacher au"  
> Title from the jazz standard "Teach Me Tonight"

“Hello Mr. Novak,” Naomi says as she enters the room, so regal that Cas is surprised there are no pages waving giant feathers in front of her.

“Naomi,” Cas greets her, and he sees a little flinch on her face at him using her first name. But come on, she’s known him ever since he was a toddler but she’s insisted on calling him Mr. Novak ever since he came to work for her. He’s never made any promises and he knows his mother would be appalled if she was aware that his aunt Naomi insisted on calling her son “Mr. Novak.”

Naomi is a bit pompous, and most of the time way too strict with the children, but deep down she’s a true educator, someone who cares about the well-being and the enlightenment of children all around the world, so Cas doesn’t hold any of her uptightness against her.

“How are you today, Naomi?”

“Please don’t waste your breath on pleasantries. You know very well this is not what I’ve come to talk to you about,” Naomi cuts to the chase like she always does. She sounds as calm and collected as ever, but by the way she’s pacing in front of Cas’s desk, he can see she’s worried.

“What is wrong? Did something happen to one of the children?” Cas asks.

He knows it isn’t that, because if anything had happened to any of the children, Naomi wouldn’t be coming to Cas. She would already have called the firemen or the police or whoever would be the most appropriate. She trusts Cas with his class, but she doesn’t trust him to do CPR or to handle a mental breakdown.

“This is of utmost importance, Castiel,” Naomi goes on. “This has been the second day in a row that children have come to the school after hours and have had the audacity of sledding down the slope behind the basketball court. This is very dangerous, Mr. Novak! We _must_ stop them. Do you realize what would happen if one of them were to hit one of the school walls?”

The slope Naomi is talking about is literally hundreds of yards away from the school building, and the inclination is definitely not steep enough to allow them to gain enough speed to hit the school walls in any way, but Castiel pretends he’s as invested as Naomi is in this sudden matter of life and death.

“Are you sure, Naomi? But how could the children access the school when it’s closed? I know the security is top-notch in this establishment.”

“That’s just it!” Naomi exclaims, the way the hardened PI would say in the end of an oldie crime novel. “I suspect a member of the staff is helping them access the school after hours to go play their dangerous games. Can you believe it, Mr. Novak? A teacher! Someone who swore an oath to protect each and every student, yet who would make them run such terrible risks!”

Cas frowns at the mention of the oath teachers are supposedly swearing left and right, because he’s sure this is an oath that only happens in Naomi’s imagination, but anyways.

“You are the only one I still trust completely in this school, Mr. Novak, and I’m asking you to do everything you can to try and find out who this teacher is. I want you to try and make them come back to reason! What they do is incredibly harmful to all the students of this school and I wouldn’t be able to bear it if any harm were to come to them.”

Cas nods solemnly. “I will do what I can,” he says, trying to hide his smile.

\--

“All right, the jig is up,” Cas says as he enters their apartment that same night.

“ _The jig is up_ , really, Cas? Who says things like that in this time and year? No one, that’s who!”

Cas drops a kiss on Dean’s lips to shut him up and goes on, “I was just asked by Naomi to find out who was the teacher who lets the students come into the school grounds to sled after hours. You have to stop it, Dean. She’s getting suspicious and completely paranoid. She’s certain all the children are risking their lives on the high slopes of Saint Cloud High.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Cas,” Dean says, his fake-innocent smile not fooling Cas for one second. “Sledding? In the school? After hours? I cannot believe these little rascals would ever do that!”

“All right, all right, I get your point, Dean. At least tell me the pedagogical reason behind these sled races, and maybe I’ll be able to convince Naomi it should be part of the curriculum.”

“Isn’t it obvious, Cas? I’m a physics teacher,” Dean explains as he starts to set the table. “This is all about speed and resistance, and the kids who manage to win the races will make a presentation in front of the whole class to explain the aerodynamics of their sled. Isn’t that the most pedagogical thing you’ve ever heard, Cas? I’m sure this practical an application of school teachings is only something you can dream about in the English department isn’t it?”

“I really admire you as a teacher, Dean,” Cas answers, pouring Dean a glass of wine. “But sometimes when you do things like that, I wonder if you only went into this field because you wanted to keep being a kid all your life.”

“Well, being a kid _was_ great.” Dean garbs a slice of bread with wonder in his eyes. “I recall going to this very fancy private school where a very beautiful boy was sitting next to me in History class. Why would I want to give that up? And I have to admit, giving a hard time to Naomi was fun when we were students but now that we’re teachers, it’s just exhilarating! And the best aspect of it all is that she likes you so much that she’ll never suspect you, even though she knows that we live together and that she was at our engagement party.”

“Don’t be mean to her, Dean.” Cas feels obligated to defend Naomi. “She’s just…set in her ways, I guess.” He can see Dean roll his eyes, but chooses to ignore it and start on his dinner.

“Do you have any plans for tonight, Cas?” Dean says, out of the blue, once they’re finished with their dinner.

“Not particularly, why?” Cas asks, a bit wary of whatever Dean new great idea was going to be.

“Well, I was just thinking of having a little bit of a slide in the snow,” Deans says, a cheeky smile etched on his face. “I know this very cool slope nearby, do you want to come with?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Cas answers with a sigh.

“So, does that mean you don’t want to participate?” Dean has moved closer to Cas now, his mouth grazing Cas’s ear.

“You know I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181028808040/fic-the-perfect-spot-to-learn)


End file.
